old_magickfandomcom-20200214-history
International Council of Witches
The International Council of Witches is an intergovernmental organization of witches from around the world who represent nearly every country and all modern covens. The Council governs witches and sets guidelines on the appropriate use of magick. Any misuse of magick is prosecuted, usually done by witchhunters. The Council's meetings are known as esbats. History The International Council of Witches is rooted in Morgen le Fay and her eight sisters, who once ruled over the island of Avalon. After their deaths, Avalon and the magickal world as a whole have been governed by a group of nine witches and their circles. In 1693, the Council passed the International Secrecy Mandate of 1693 in the wake of the Salem Witch Trials, causing the separation of the magickal world from Typicals. Faeries were also affected by the mandate, and some species went extinct after being forced into hiding. Structure There are nine proper council members, their seats named for Morgen le Fay and her eight sisters, who were the first rulers of Avalon. Each of the council members has their own Circle that also confers with the official "council", elected by various magickal countries. The Seat and Circle of Morgen is the most powerful part of the council. Seat and Circle of Morgen Seat of Morgen: Methodius Paltry The Circle of Morgen deal with all aspects of magickal life, and are the circle that focuses on actual magick and laws regarding spells, potions and charms. They are also charged with governing Avalon itself, and therefore the circle is usually made up almost entirely of Avalon residents. They are the most powerful circle in the council. Seat and Circle of Gliten Seat of Gliten: Ayomide Moloi The Circle of Gliten deal with spellwriting and research into how magick works, as well as the effects of love and emotion on magick. They are in charge of organizing the annual Litha festivals. Seat and Circle of Giltonea Seat of Glitonea: Hakim Al-Sahira The Circle of Glitonea is in charge of keeping records of all magickal families and their genealogies. They are responsible for maintaining the ancient archives and will protect it with their lives if necessary. They are in charge of organizing the annual Lughnasadh festivals. Seat and Circle of Cliton Seat of Cliton: Seiko Mahotsukai The Circle of Cliton is in charge of disaster relief and recovery. Some believe that members of this circle may have smuggled Jewish, disabled, and magickal children from Nazi-occupied lands using Avalon portals and other spells, but these reports are unsubstantiated. The Circle of Cliton also deals with faeries. They are in charge of organizing the annual Ostara festivals. Seat and Circle of Mazoe Seat of Mazoe: Svetlana Koldun The Circle of Mazoe is in charge of health standards and herbalism and healing research. This circle is also responsible for interring witches in the Avalon cemetery, and a member of the circle is usually dispatched to deal with witch autopsies and funerals following tragedies and battles. They are in charge of organizing the annual Samhain festivals. Seat and Circle of Moronoe Seat of Moronoe: Emilio Feiticeira The Circle of Moronoe is in charge of international conflicts and threats to the magickal community. It is this circle that dispatches witchhunters, They are in charge of organizing the annual Mabon festivals. Seat and Circle of Modron Seat of Modron: Tuiara Makutu The Circle of Modron is in charge of Typical relationships, and the laws governing them. This circle is responsible for the International Secrecy Mandate of 1693. They are in charge of organizing the annual Beltane festivals. Seat and Circle of Thitis Seat of Thitis: Caroline Rosewood The Circle of Thitis is in charge of international recreation, including Broomstick games, festivals, concerts, and other international activities. They are in charge of organizing the annual Imbolc festivals. Seat and Circle of Tyronoe Seat of Tyronoe: Thomas Chiswick The Circle of Tyronoe is in charge of researching magick and maintaining records of all known spells, potions, enchantments, etc. This circle is also responsible for magickal education standards across the world. They are in charge of organizing the annual Yule festivals. Category:International Council of Witches